


In The Library

by imhookedonaswan



Series: Tumblr Prompts (one shots) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Librarians, Single Parents, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones normally hates hosting story time at the Storybrooke Public Library until he meets a gorgeous single mom and her pirate loving son who stop in to hear him read Peter Pan</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Library

“Killian can you cover story time for me please? I need to leave early,” Belle asked Killian sweetly. Killian groaned inwardly, it wasn't that he hated story time or children, he just didn't like playing babysitter for an hour.

“Fine but only for you,” Killian sighed and finished putting some books back on the shelf in front of him.

“Great! Thank you so much, I was going to start _Peter Pan_ but it's okay if you want to read them something else,” Belle suggested as she walked back to her desk and grabbed her coat and bag.

“No that sounds great, I love that book,” Killian assured her. Belle smiled and handed him her copy before dashing out of the library. Killian strode to the children's wing full of bright colors and soft surfaces and tried to find a place to sit comfortably, thankfully there was a comfortable looking armchair in the corner meaning he wouldn't have to try to squeeze into one of the child sized chairs. He waited patiently for the children and a couple parents to file into the section and find places to sit. Once it appeared everyone was settled in he cleared his throat and addressed the group.

“Hello everyone, Belle couldn't be here so I'll be filling in for her today. Don't worry she'll be back in time for tomorrow's story time,” he assured the crowd. A small voice shouting “Hurry Mommy!” drew his attention to the entrance to the children's wing and he felt his jaw drop once his eyes fell on a gorgeous and flustered blonde woman helping her young son out of his coat and hanging it on the hook.

“Henry shhhh we're supposed to be quiet in the library,” she said gently “Hi, sorry we're late,” she apologized.

“Oh no it's quite all right, we're just about to start,” he held up the book for the group to see, “Just find yourselves a seat and I'll start reading _Peter Pan,_ doesn't that sound fun everyone?” He was answered to some delighted sounds of agreement and a small round of applause.

Killian opened the book and started reading aloud to the group but he kept feeling his gaze drawn back to the blonde woman and her son sitting in her lap. Once the story hour came to a close, Killian marked his place and encouraged everyone to browse the shelves and choose a couple books to take home. He stood intending to return to the check out desk but he felt someone tugging on his pant leg.

“Hello there, do you need something lad?” he looked down and saw the blonde woman's son looking up at him curiously.

“Where's Belle?” he pouted.

“She had to leave early today but she'll be back in time for the next story time,” he reassured the little boy.

“Henry? Where did you get to now?” a slightly scared voice called out.

“Here Mommy,” Henry called back and Killian saw the blonde woman rushing up to him.

“I told you to not wander off,” she said to him, “Sorry he can be pretty adventurous sometimes,” she looked up at Killian.

“Well I find there are worse places to wander off in than the library,” Killian smiled at her.

“True, but we should probably be going. You did a great job filling in for Belle,” the woman said reaching for her son's hand.

“But I wanted books Mommy!” Henry insisted.

“I know buddy but Belle said we would help us and she's not here. We can't just expect Mr..” she looked at him questioningly.

“Just call me Killian,” he said extending his hand for her to shake.

“We can't expect Killian to drop everything and help us. We'll just come in another time,” Emma explained but Henry started to pout.

“I don't really mind helping you choose a couple of books,” Killian assured her, hoping she wouldn't insist on leaving just yet.

“Really?”

“No trouble at all, Mrs...” he mimicked her questioning look.

“It's just Emma, Emma Swan,” a faint tinge of pink colored her cheeks and she looked away from his eyes. Killian nodded in understanding.

“Now Henry tell me what kinds of things do you like? Animals? Knights in shining armor? Cowboys?” Killian got down to Henry's eye level and asked him.

“I like pirates,” he said excitedly.

“Well you're in luck, I happen to love pirates too,” he smiled, “Come on I know a couple that you should like,” he rose to his feet and gestured for them to follow him to the section for 5 to 7 year olds.

“What's his reading comprehension like?” Killian asked Emma.

“He's really great but we also like to read together,” she patted Henry's head.

“Well I think you both would like _Treasure Island_ it's a classic, let's see _Edward and the Pirates_ is another great one that he should enjoy reading. Oh and you can't go wrong with some _Magic Treehouse_ ,” he pulled the selections off the shelf and held them out to Emma.

“Thanks I think this should hold us over for the time being, what do you think kid? Do you want to read these?” she asked her son.

“Yeah!” Henry said enthusiastically nodding his head up and down.

“All right! Well let's go get these checked out then,” she said and the three of them started walking towards the circulation desk.

“So Belle will be back for the next story time?” Emma asked as Killian began scanning the barcodes on the books.

“Aye I was just filling in for the day,” Killian answered her and took her library card.

“Oh, it's just that you do a great Captain Hook voice,” she said her cheeks turning pink.

“I mean I suppose I could keep reading for the time being, _Peter Pan_ is actually one of my favorites,” Killian scratched behind his ear.

Emma smiled widely at him, “Well I guess we'll see you next week then Killian.”

“Aye Swan, it was nice to meet you and Henry. See you next week,” he returned the smile and felt his own cheeks grow warm as he watched her and Henry walk out of the library, already counting down the days until he would see them again.

 


End file.
